Angel's Wings
by carryonmy-waywardson
Summary: Sam and Dean have gone their separate ways, so Gabriel entertains Sam the best he can. One-shot.


**Warnings:** PWP, wing!kink.  
**Word count:** 2,354  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing; Gabriel and Sam belong to the lovely writers of Supernatural.  
**A/N: **The title comes from the song _"Angel's Wings,"_ by **Social Distortion** and has no connection with the song, whatsoever.

* * *

Sam sat at the shabby table in his motel room, a book in front of him, and a page rustling between his fingertips. He was on his own - doing his own thing for once, and letting Dean '_save the world,_' as he had once put it. So, Sam read novels instead of books containing lore, and worked at a local dive as a busboy. It wasn't glamorous - but Sam managed to eat, and keep a roof over his head, on his tips.

Dropping the page, Sam heard a noise behind him - the sound of _wings_ flapping, and spun around, his eyes locking on Gabriel. Sam felt a mix of emotions - he was angry at Gabriel for the things he'd put him and his brother through, but he was also _happy_ to see the Archangel; his heart swelling at the sight of Gabriel's crooked grin.

"Where's the other one?" Gabriel's eyes studied Sam's until they dropped back to the book in front of him. He heard the hunter sigh and took a step, reaching a hand out to touch Sam's shoulder, but pulled back.

"What's up, Sasquatch? You seem sad." Gabriel chuckled before falling into the chair opposite of Sam, and retrieving a Snickers bar from the pocket of his shirt. As Gabriel watched Sam, he tore the wrapper off his candy bar and bit the top off it off, chewing slowly.

"Haven't you heard?" Sam chuckled, suddenly glaring up at Gabriel with his lip curled back into a sad smile. "Dean and I went out separate ways, probably for good." Sam sighed again and shut his book before leaning back against his chair, eyes boring into Gabriel.

"I did hear that, but I figured you two had kissed and made up," Gabriel made a kissing sound before laughing, setting his half-eaten candy bar on the table. When the Archangel noticed that Sam wasn't smiling - or doing anything but _brooding_ - he leaned onto the table.

"Well, you've got me to entertain you." Gabriel smiled at Sam and picked the Snickers bar up again, popping it into his mouth and chewing it, eyes locked on Sam. Forcing a laugh, Sam crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow, watching Gabriel chewing slowly.

"And why would I want that?" Sam sighed, lifting a hand to run through his hair, pushing his bangs away from his eyes. Gabriel shook his head while he finished his candy, and held a finger up. Sam kept watching the Archangel, growing increasingly annoyed with him, and sighed louder.

"Because I know what you want; companionship, someone to talk to, right?" Gabriel cocked his head, a grin spreading across his face as he wiggled his eyebrows at Sam. "I can give you that, Sam.. All you have to do is ask."

Sam raised his eyebrows, eyes searching Gabriel's for any sign of a trick - any sign of a lie, _something_ to tell him that the Archangel was playing him. When Sam saw nothing in the soft, hazel eyes looking back at him he swallowed hard and leaned onto the table, face inches away from Gabriel's.

"What if I said that's what I want? What if I said," Sam stopped himself and inhaled deeply, blowing the breath out as slow as possible. He swallowed hard, chewing on the inside of his lip before he spoke. "What if I said that I want _you_? That I've wanted you from the _moment_ I watched you sucking on that damn candy bar?"

Gabriel huffed softly, his eyes studying Sam's face - the way Sam bit his bottom lip, and the way his forehead wrinkled. Sighing, Gabriel stood and shoved his hands into his pockets, walking around the room.

"Sam, you know I can't.." Gabriel whispered, his head dropping as he stopped at the foot of Sam's bed, leaning against it slightly. He didn't hear Sam's chair screech across the floor, but he did feel the hunter's arms wrap around his shoulders. Gabriel swallowed hard and closed his eyes, allowing himself to fall back against Sam's chest, taking in his warmth.

"You could," Sam breathed as he leaned down, planting a kiss on Gabriel's neck, "if you really wanted to, Gabe.." Pulling Gabriel tightly against his body, Sam let his hot breath fall against the Archangel's skin as his hands moved down his chest.

"Sam," Gabriel whined and titled his head to the side, giving Sam more access to his neck before feeling teeth scraping along his skin. Shuddering, Gabriel moved his hands to Sam's and dug his fingers into the hunter's skin, moaning softly.

"Please, Gabriel," Sam whispered as he moved around Gabriel so they were face-to-face, his arms still wrapped around the Archangel's body. Gabriel snapped his eyes open, looking up at Sam before his hands were on the hunter's neck, pulling him down into a kiss.

Sam's eyes closed the second his lips touched Gabriel's, and he slipped his hands down, running them over Gabriel's ass. Sam tugged Gabriel's hips against his own, grinding against the Archangel, taking his bottom lip between his teeth. As he bit down, Sam felt Gabriel's body quiver and moaned around his bottom lip before releasing it.

"Stand back," Gabriel whimpered out, wedging his hands between Sam and himself and giving the hunter a soft shove. Sam unhinged himself from Gabriel and staggered back against the wall, watching as Gabriel closed his eyes. Shaking, Gabriel bit his bottom lip, feeling a tingling sensation run up his spine, and along his shoulders.

Sam stood back, watching as a set of pitch-black wings emerged from Gabriel's shoulders. As Gabriel spread his wings, moving them back and forth, Sam watched with his mouth open, a small moan escaping his lips. Gabriel smiled softly and looked over his shoulder, his eyes moving along one of his wings. They were large, but beautiful none the less; Gabriel did _everything_ in his power to ensure they stayed that way.

"Can I touch them?" Sam stood in front of Gabriel once again, his hand held in the air, close enough to touch the feathered appendages. Gabriel returned his gaze to Sam and smiled wider, taking the hunter's hand in his own and pressing it against his wing.

As soon as Sam's skin came in contact with the feathers, Gabriel hissed and moved his hand down to Sam's wrist, gripping it tightly. When Same heard Gabriel hiss his body went rigid; fearful that he had _hurt_ the Archangel, but when Gabriel pushed on his wrist, Sam splayed his fingers over the feathers.

Gabriel breathed heavily as Sam explored his wings; his long fingers working their way between the soft, black feathers. Just like before, Gabriel felt an electric shock run through his body and shuddered, placing his hands on Sam's hips to keep himself steady.

"You okay?" Sam breathed, his eyes never leaving Gabriel's wings as he petted the feathers slowly, biting his lip at the feel of the soft down under his fingertips. He barely caught a glimpse of Gabriel nodding his head, from the corner of his eye, and nodded as well, running his fingers along the bone.

"Gah, fuck!" Gabriel screamed out, pressing his head against Sam's chest and gripping his hips rougher, feeling his cock hardening in his pants. Sam smiled when he heard Gabriel scream and stroked the bone slowly, while his other hand went back to stroking the feathers.

"You're driving me — _oh, fuck_" Gabriel was panting and pushing his hips against Sam's, trying to get some friction between to two of them. Sam moaned and leaned in, kissing Gabriel's wing softly before pulling away.

"Can you," Gabriel panted as he pushed Sam's shirt up, "_fuck me_ now.." Inhaling deeply, Sam lifted his arms, allowing Gabriel to remove his shirt and watched the Archangel toss it onto the floor. Sam nodded and worked on unbuttoning Gabriel's shirt before hearing a snap, and watching his clothes disappear, all except for his boxers.

"It was easier," Gabriel smiled and worked on undoing Sam's jeans, starting with his belt and ending with the zipper, pulling it down in one fluid motion. Sam pushed Gabriel's hands away and slowly pulled his jeans down, kicking them to the side and smiling at the Archangel.

"Easier for me." Sam whispered before leaning down, catching Gabriel's lips and kissing him softly, one hand going to the Archangel's hip, the other to his wings. Sam ran a hand across Gabriel's wing, shoulder blade, and over the over wing as he pried the Archangel's lips open with his tongue.

Gabriel whined against Sam's mouth and grabbed the waistband of his boxers, pushing the fabric down slowly, feeling Sam's tongue pressing against his own. Closing his eyes, Gabriel moaned; feeling his body shudder as Sam grazed his fingernails along the bone of his wing, causing him to bite Sam's tongue gently.

Breaking the kiss, Sam pulled away and heard Gabriel snap, making their boxers disappear. He smiled at Gabriel and grabbed him by the hips, picking him up and pressing him against the wall. Gabriel whimpered as his wings pressed against the wall and wrapped his arms and legs around Sam, holding himself close to the hunter.

"I need lube," Sam breathed as he leaned forward, planting sloppy kisses along Gabriel's neck before hearing a soft snap. Shaking his head, Sam smiled and pulled away, seeing a bottle of lubricant, and a condom, dangled in front of his eyes.

Gabriel chuckled and watched Sam take the bottle before hearing the cap pop and swallowing hard, relaxing himself for Sam. Sam handed the bottle back to Gabriel after drizzling thin, warm liquid onto his fingers and moving them underneath Gabriel. Giving no warning, Sam pushed two fingers inside of Gabriel, listening to him whine and feeling his nails digging into his back.

"Sam," Gabriel breathed, shutting his eyes and moving his hips against Sam's fingers, riding them slowly as he felt the hunter's lips on his neck again. Sam breathed heavily and began to separate his fingers inside of Gabriel, until he felt the Archangel was ready.

Sliding his fingers out, Sam grabbed the condom, tore the package open with his teeth before slipping the condom onto his cock. After the latex was snug, Sam grabbed the lubricant again and poured some on his cock, tossing the bottle onto the floor when he was done.

"Ready?" Sam asked and Gabriel nodded, his arms wrenched around Sam's neck as the hunter pushed inside of him. Both men shut their eyes and sucked in deep breaths; Gabriel's followed by a whimper-moan, and a grunt escaping Sam's lips.

Gabriel's muscles relaxed around Sam's cock, just enough for the head of his cock to slip in, before they started tightening around him. Sam groaned at the tight heat and kept pushing into Gabriel; his hands wrapped tightly around the Archangel's hips, gripping them hard enough to leave a bruise.

Panting, Gabriel pushed himself down onto Sam harder, feeling his cock slip deeper inside of his ass. Sam groaned louder when he felt himself slip further inside of Gabriel and pushed his hips up, thrusting into Gabriel until he was all the way in. Swallowing hard, Sam stood there for a minute, his lips pressed against Gabriel's shoulder, allowing him to adjust.

When Gabriel started rocking his hips, Sam moved his hands down to Gabriel's ass, gripping it roughly as he thrust in and out of the Archangel. With every thrust, Gabriel's moans got louder, along with Sam's various groans and grunts of pleasure. Sam was throbbing inside of Gabriel; feeling the Archangel's muscles tighten and relax against his shaft.

Sam savored the warm tightness, and buried himself even deeper inside of Gabriel, hitting his prostate, causing him to cry out. Chuckling, Sam rested his forehead against Gabriel's shoulder, feeling sweat roll down his body as he slammed into Gabriel even harder.

"Sam!" Gabriel screamed out as he moved a shaky hand between the two of them; wrapping it around his cock and giving it a tug. His cock was hard and throbbing, and when Gabriel stroked it, he could feel his entire body tense - both from the movement, and Sam's cock ramming into him.

"Gabe.. Gabriel," Sam moaned out, biting Gabriel's shoulder before lifting his head, biting his wing. Feeling Sam's teeth against his feathers, Gabriel screamed louder, slamming himself down onto Sam's cock as he stroked his own erection harder.

"That's it," Sam grunted, hands gripping Gabriel's ass even harder as he felt his own body tense, warning him that he was close. Swallowing hard, Sam kept thrusting into Gabriel harder; hitting his prostate over and over, making him scream Sam's name louder.

"Gonna.." Gabriel grunted, his hand flying up and down his cock, stroking it as fast as he could. With one more thrust, Sam hit Gabriel's sweet spot again, causing him to groan and throw his head back, cumming all over himself and Sam. Panting, Sam slammed into Gabriel one more time, feeling his body shudder and his balls tighten as his orgasm hit him.

Sam rode through his climax; slowly thrusting into Gabriel and groaning his name over and over. When Sam's orgasm slowed, he pulled out of Gabriel and away from the wall, falling to the bed with Gabriel on top of them. They were both covered in sweat and cum, panting as they recovered from their orgasms.

They laid like that for a few minutes; Sam running his hand up and down Gabriel's sweat slick back, while Gabriel kissed Sam's chest. Smiling, Sam sighed and turned onto his side, pushing Gabriel onto the bed next to him. Their breathing had returned to normal, and Gabriel had his eyes on Sam, with a smile on his face.

"You don't disappoint," Sam chuckled and dipped his head, brushing his lips against Gabriel's, feeling him nod slowly. As Sam kissed Gabriel, he felt a hand in his hair, fingers tangling in his dark brown locks and tugging him down. Sam chuckled and kissed Gabriel passionately, wrapping his arms around the Archangel's body.


End file.
